


writing problems

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a good parent, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Parent AU, Writing, background romile, cursing, kid!Logan, logan roasting roman, moxiety - Freeform, parental analogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: kid!logan and parent virgil and patton,
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Kudos: 48





	writing problems

Virgil smiled softly as he gazed at his son- god he still couldn't believe he had finally gotten married to pat and adopted a  _ kid _ , no matter how long it had been he still couldn’t believe it. he watched as Logan huffed angrily before wrapping his arms around himself in resignation.

Virgil hummed curiously before stepping away from where he had been leaning on the banister of the stairs and walking slowly over to the child, but before he could see what he had done to the piece of paper he had been supposedly doodling on, he stopped, not wanting to see it if Logan didn’t want to share, but he did speak “hey Logan, what happened?” He asked with the softest voice he possibly could manage.

Logan just grumbled again as he pointed at the piece of paper, and Logan may have been only six but Virgil was sure to hell this kid was the angriest a six year old  _ could  _ be,

“Can I look?” virgil tried hesitantly.

Logan nodded “fine” he said begrudgingly.

so Virgil carefully looked it over, and realized Logan had been trying to make a story, he smiled softly “if you want help writing plots we can give Roman a call?”

Logan paused, briefly considering his options, “is he the loud one who always comes with uncle Emile?”

Virgil laughed at Logan’s description of Roman “yeah he’s the loud one, but he’s also a writer and just an artist in general, he’ll be able to help if you have an ‘artistic’ problem.”

Logan hummed, clearly trying to show how much he’s thinking this over, “fine!” He declared.

Virgil huffed softly “good, I hope you find out how to resolve your serious issue.”

Logan nodded seriously before getting up and trying to get him to call Roman impatiently “come on papa, call him now!”

Virgil chuckled at the child’s impatience but started entering his password into his phone regardless “of course.”

And after a couple moments he called Roman and gave Logan his phone, then Virgil just watched as Logan and Roman had a conversation with Logan occasionally saying ‘that’s brilliant’ to himself, only once saying it correctly.

Soon Logan just quickly said thank you before hanging up on Roman and scurrying back to the piece of paper with a Bunch of words written on it and erasing a small part.

Soon Logan beamed as he realized he had fixed his mistake in it ‘not being factual enough’ for his six year old taste.

Virgil chuckled softly before going and mussing the kids hair, and ignoring Logans complaints about it he spoke, “I knew you could do it, I’m so proud of you, kid.” 

Truthfully he had no clue what a lot of the words on the paper said, but Logan was proud of it and his beam at Virgil made Virgil know he said the write thing for once.

  
  



End file.
